


Clam Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the Book of Noodle video, told from her perspective.





	Clam Girl

I had awoken in a strange island. It smelled really bad. Almost as if someone was cooking fish. No, as if a _whole town_ was cooking fish! My head hurt, and not just because o the fish. I tried to remember where I was from, and what my name was. My mind was screaming many simple phrases.

Noodle.

Plastic.

Beach.

I tried to get up, but my body hurt too much. Then, I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. An old woman.

"Hello, strange one. Where have you come from?" she says gently.

"I-I come from Plastic Beach. My name's Noodle." I replied, stunned. I was in Japan! Finally, after all these years! Maybe now, I can fit in with everyone else.

"My name is Chiyoko. Most people know me around this town as the pearl diver. I'm rather shocked that you can understand me, although you speak with a strange accent. Where is this 'Plastic Beach' you speak of?"

"I'm honestly not really sure, ma'am. I need a place to stay, as I am far from home. I know I'm in Japan, but where? Where is the nearest telephone?!"

"Calm down, Noodle-san. You need to rest. I can tell you are in a lot of pain right now. You can stay in my humble shack for now. I will teach you the ways of the pearl diver." Chiyoko said kindly as she helped me up.

I groan. "Sorry, Chiyoko-san"

"It's O.K., you need to rest for now. My home is not far from here."

We walked (with me almost passing out a few times) the short distance to her shack. It was on the edge of a small town that had the familiar fishy smell. I coughed. _Even worse than Murdoc_ , I thought to myself.

"It smells really bad, Chiyoko-san. I can't stand it." I moan.

"You'll get used to it. I have lived here since I was a child, and now it is but a faint musk."

"But I don't wanna live here all my life! I'm in a band and I'm sure my mates miss me!"

"Ah. You need to recover first, and then we'll see."

She lead me to a bed. I slept for many hours, maybe days, even. When I woke up, she was watching over me.

"Chiyoko-san. Thank you for taking care of me. I feel as if I am ready to leave Japan." I say meekly.

"You need to eat. And regain your strength. Today is the day that I teach you to become a pearl diver. Like me!" she beams.

"So, becoming a pearl diver with help me regain my strength?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Exactly. And if you plan on leaving, you do need some money. You can get a fair amount of yen from selling the pearls you find. Then it will be easy to leave."

"Oh, thank you," I said, getting up. I realized that I was wearing a kimono that is too big for me. A geisha's kimono! I blush. "Um, why am I wearing this?"

"My deepest apologies. Back in the day, I used to be a geisha. I am one no more, but I still had the kimono. It was the only outfit I had to offer. Yours is washing." she says, standing up. "Now come, I need to show you how to dive."

She walks out of the shack, and I follow her to the beach.

"O.K., are you good at holding your breath, Noodle-san?" Chiyoko asks.

"Uh, yeah!" I say. That's kind of a lie, but I figured since I had to hold my breath around Murdoc when we shared a tour bus, I'd be all right at it.

Chiyoko takes off her kimono, and I do the same. She goes into the water, and I follow. She swims out into the depths, and disappears underneath the waves. I dive down. My eyes burn due to the salt, but I go deeper nonetheless. I find some clams, and i quickly grab them. My chest hurts, so I swim back up to the surface. Chiyoko looks stunned.

"My, my! You stayed under longer than me, and I've been doing this for many years! You're a natural at this, Noodle-san!"

I beam. "Thanks, ma'am!" We swim back to the shore, put on our kimonos, and go back to the village to break open our treasures.

When she breaks open hers, only two have pearls. When I open mine, all of them have pearls!

"Noodle-san...how on EARTH did you do this?!" Chiyoko says, her eyes wide.

"I-I don't know! I just grabbed them randomly..." I reply, scratching my head.

"You'll make a fortune with these! Come on!" she says excitedly, running out the door. I follow her, down to a small market. She pulls a towel out of her kimono, and sets it on the ground, putting the clams with pearls on it. She sits down behind it, and beckons me to do the same.

* * *

A few days go by. I make a fairly decent amount of money. Today, I'm going diving on my own. I say goodbye to Chiyoko, and I go to the beach. I'm pretty well known in this town now, they call me clam girl.

I dive into the water, and I feel its coolness envelop me.

I see a huge clam, bigger than any I'd ever seen before. I pick it up, and swim back to the surface. I swim back to the beach, and I crack it open.

What happens next seems like it is in slow motion.

I hear the screams of a million children, and I am surrounded by a dark energy.

"THANK YOU", it whispers. It floats up to the sky, and disappears.

I now know what I must do.

I run to Chiyoko's shack. I tell her of the events, and she tells me the story of Maazu, a demon that had been damned to live in a clam. I grab a sword that just happened to be laying nearby, and I put on some geisha face paint. 

This will be a long journey, but I know I can do it. I will track Maazu down even if it kills me!


End file.
